My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by College n Curls
Summary: I didn't mean for this to happen it just did. Now I'm the one with egg on my face while she's got the only boy I've ever loved...
1. Arrangement

_**CC Note**_**: Okay everyone, heres my new ficcie! This my first NaruIno so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's super short because this is just a teaser! If I get enough reviews and story alerts I'll continue! Anywho enjoy lovelies!**

_A Partnership is Born_

The halls of the high school were vacated like a deserted town, no one stayed long after the final bell rang unless they had after school activities. Wait scratch that there were still two students loitering in the halls by the lockers…

Ino crossed her arms as she frowned at the blonde boy in front of her. What made him believe that Sakura Haruno was ever going to like him? He always spouted his believe it dogma like it was fate for the two to be together but Ino couldn't help but feel skeptical of that logic. First of all Sakura had been head over heels infatuated with a boy she couldn't have since grade school. The pinkette only had eyes for the stoic raven; she wouldn't even glance in the other boy's direction unless he was doing something foolish. Second of all Sakura hated Naruto's guts. She was always complaining about Naruto did this and Naruto said that, her animosity was not likely to turn amorous any time soon. Ino could list a ton of more reasons as to why the two were incompatible but she really didn't feel like it. Right now all she could do was tap her foot impatiently and lean against the lockers as Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"I haven't got all day Naruto. What do you want?" Ino huffed, she wasn't trying to be rude but she really didn't have all day.

Softball practice was in an hour followed by a quick swim team meeting. Some people may say she had her fingers in too many pots but she tried to keep busy at all times. What else was there to do?

"Hold on geez!" Naruto sighed and it seemed like he was trying to gather up that legendary Uzumaki courage. "Okay so you know how you and Sakura are best friends right?"

"Yes." Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I was wondering since you know all about her, um what she likes and stuff, do you think you could help me?" Naruto asked and Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise. She honestly thought the blonde just liked Sakura for her looks seeing as how he didn't know anything personal about the girl. After all the only communication the two had was through arguments.

"Why should I help you with forehead?" Ino countered. "I'm very busy and I need to get something out of this deal."

"Okay um I don't know!" Naruto pondered, what could he possibly give Ino? That was when an epiphany hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh I know I'll set you up with Sasuke!"

Ino felt her jaw nearly drop to the floor. He could set her up with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha! The ultimate bad boy and heart throb of the school? Scratch that Sakura had a crush she wanted him just as much as Sakura did! The foundation of their friendship had been built on a rivalry for the Uchiha's closed off heart. It was highly plausible for Naruto to put in a good word for her as well seeing as the only person the Uchiha talked to was Naruto. Ino offered her hand to her goofy blonde counterpart. Even if Naruto and Sakura were nowhere near compatible she would make it work, she was Ino Yamanaka after all and she was reigning queen of getting what she wanted.

"Deal!" Ino smirked and Naruto shook her hand vigorously, too excited about their new partnership to contain himself properly.

Naruto then threw his arm around Ino's neck and shoulders as they began to walk towards the gym together. Dammit she'd forgotten the boys' basketball team was practicing today!

"I do believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship!" Naruto cheesed and Ino rolled her eyes at his antics.

_**CC Note**_**: Sooo what did you think? If I get ten reviews I'll expand on the story more, I already have the chapters ready to go but I won't post unless I know people are into this! So review I promise to reply to each and every one!**


	2. Entanglement

_**CC Note**_**: so I didn't reach ten reviews but the story alerts and reviews I did recive tell me I have somewhat of an audience out there! So as promised here's chapter two. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Entanglements**

'_**Meet me after practice. Behind the tennis courts. Don't be late.'**_

That was all the note contained when Naruto had found it shoved haphazardly into his gym locker that afternoon. He knew that it could only belong to one person, Ino. The bossy blonde was really a piece of work but if she could help him learn more about Sakura he'd put up with her stubborn attitude for as long as he could tolerate it. Besides he had a stubborn streak of his own that was not to be underestimated. That's how he found himself leaning against the metal gate of the tennis courts and wondering what nerve that girl had of telling him not to be late when she was late herself. It wasn't that big of a deal though, but he made sure not to shower or change his clothes after practice so he was extra ripe, this was her repayment for being a hypocrite. She was going to have to deal with him, sweat stains and all. Naruto chuckled to himself, girls hated sweat.

"Hey dummy snap out of it!" came the impatient voice of the girl he'd just been thinking about.

She looked like she'd run straight to their meeting spot after her practice had let out. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her hair was escaping her usually perfect ponytail, and her clothes (and parts of her body) were powered with dirt that had been kicked up in the softball field. Even though she looked a complete mess Naruto had never seen such brightness in her blue eyes before. They were usually only apathetic, angry, or impatient, this was the first time he saw them with lit up with excitement. He liked it but not enough to restrain himself from teasing her.

"Hello dirt ball. You're late!" Naruto smiled and Ino punched him in his arm which caused him to burst into laughter. Apparently Ino Yamanaka didn't throw pussy punches either.

"What are you laughing at?" she huffed as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"You're such a dude!" Naruto laughed and Ino resisted the urge to punch him one good time in the face.

"Anyway!" Ino shouted over his heckling, she was most certainly not here for her own amusement let alone his. "Let's get down to business."

"Alright alright!" Naruto grinned walked over to a large tree that was nearby and plopped down.

He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a short meeting. Ino followed suit but instead of sitting down she remained standing, looking down her nose at the dirty boy. Naruto was never one for being subordinate. He smirked before pulling on the edge of her t-shirt hard and bringing her down to his level so she could sit beside him. Ino rewarded him with a glare.

"Rule one: no invading personal space." Ino mandated but Naruto only gave a sly grin.

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked innocently as he batted his eyelashes and Ino had to bite back a laugh at the face he was making.

"No. Rule number two: you can never EVER tell Sakura that I'm helping you. That would defeat the purpose of what we're trying to do here." Ino stated firmly and Naruto nodded in solemn agreement, if Sakura was to find out this whole thing would backfire real ugly in their faces.

"Rule number three-" Ino started but Naruto interrupted her.

"God why do you have so many rules Ino?" he questioned and that earned him a smack to the back of his head.

"New rule three, don't interrupt me!" Ino grinned as the boy rubbed his head. "Now where was I….oh yea rule number four: trust everything I say, it's for your own good."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and leaned back until he felt his back touching the ground.

"Whatever you say princess Yamanaka."

"Anyway since tomorrow kicks off the weekend we can meet up again around two o'clock in the park." Ino suggested but Naruto shook his head.

"Can you make the time earlier I've got a game tomorrow night at six and I want to get some practice in beforehand."

"I'll tell you what, how about I help you while you practice; this way we kill two birds with one stone?" Ino offered and Naruto smiled.

"That works but why are you trying to get rid of me so quickly Yamanaka? Is my animal magnetism too much for you?" Naruto asked suggestively which earned him a not so light punch in the gut.

"No. The faster we get done with this the faster I can be with Sasuke." She huffed and Naruto rolled his eyes as he rubbed his belly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm starving. Want to grab something to eat?" Naruto asked as he began to pick himself up off the ground.

"As long as you're paying." Ino smirked, always an opportunist, as Naruto helped her up.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Naruto laughed.

…

Ino couldn't help but marvel at how much Naruto had grown throughout all of her years of knowing the boy. His skin was tanned nicely from so much time spent out in the sun and all of the various sports teams he belong to kept him in shape year round. The muscles on his broad back glistened with the sheen of his sweat and rippled as he made another three pointer… Ino shook her head, why was she thinking these things about Naruto? Naruto. He was the annoying, yet persistent, blonde boy she was supposed to be helping win the heart of her best friend. Speaking of Sakura she needed to get back to the task at hand and that was finding out how Naruto already knew about her so she could build on what he knew.

"What is Sakura's favorite color?" Ino asked and Naruto shrugged before heading into a layup.

"Uhhhh pink?" He answered and Ino laughed a bit to herself before correcting his wrong answer.

"No her favorite color is green. She hates it when people think her favorite color is pink just because her hair is that color."

Naruto laughed when he missed his shot and made his was over to where Ino was sitting in the grass by his driveway after he kept his ball from rolling into the street.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked curiously, albeit he was short of breath.

"Why do you want to know that? You're supposed to be learning about Sakura here!" Ino teased and Naruto pulled on her ponytail.

"I was just asking don't get your granny panties in a twist!" he grinned as Ino smacked his hand away.

"I don't wear granny panties for your information!" Ino hissed.

"INO DOESN'T WEAR PANITIES!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Ino lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

She furiously covered his mouth with her hands as she straddled his abdomen and he did nothing to stop her. He was completely amused by the situation. Even with her hands covering is obnoxiously loud mouth Ino could tell the boy was smiling at her embarrassment.

"When I let you go you will apologize and _swear_ upon your unfortunate first born child never to do that again or else!" Ino demanded and Naruto nodded even though she knew he was getting some kind of sick amusement out of this.

She slowly removed her hands from his mouth but what came out was not what she was expecting to hear.

"Hey Sasuke, Neji!" Naruto greeted to the two shadows that were now hovering over their tangled bodies.

"Hn." Came the bored voice of the Uchiha that Ino knew all too well.

She quickly scrambled off of Naruto and tried to discreetly dust the grass and dirt off her bottom.

"We came to make sure you were getting ready for the game but as usual you out goofing off." Neji reprimanded but Naruto was unfazed and still smiling with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Well it's good you guys came by then." Naruto laughed and his two friends gave each other knowing looks. "Anyway this is Ino, she was over to help me out with homework while I did a few practice shots."

Sasuke looked the blonde girl up and down, she was _familiar_. Ino blushed under his gaze, this was the first time that he'd actually looked at her! Maybe helping Naruto was really worth something after all.

"Go take a shower and get your uniform together dobe. We've got warm ups with coach in an hour." Sasuke said as he turned to look at Naruto who now looked extremely uncomfortable about something.

"Yeah yeah bastard." He said waving his friends off. "You're coming to the game right Ino?"

Ino was snapped out of her visions of wedding dresses and babies by Naruto's question. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh! Yea sure, some friends and I were planning on seeing you guys play tonight. We heard you guys were good and wanted to see if the rumors were true. Rumors haha it's probably a fact though. Of course you guys are good! Why wouldn't you be? Yea there's no doubt about that so um yea I'll meet up with you guys again tonight. Well not meet up but you know!" Ino rambled on and on, her face growing hotter and hotter by the second.

Where the hell was an off switch when you needed one? Or better yet make it a self-destruct button. Why was she so stupid? The silence she heard from the boys was stifling and all she managed to do was squeak out a bye before scurrying out of there. If it wasn't possible to die of embarrassment before now she was about to be the next anomaly. The last thing she heard before she was out of earshot was the smooth, yet confused, voice of her crush.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Naruto."

_**CC Note**_**: well there you have it folks! What do you think? The more reviews I get the faster I upload. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Shots

_**CC Note**_**: soooooo here's the newest chapter of My Best Friend's Boyfriend! I'm so glad people like reading this story it makes me want to write more and more and update as fast as I can. So without further ado, here's the latest installment! Enjoy!**

**Last Shot**

The crowd was going wild for the Kohanna Boys' Basketball team. The boys were playing some serious hard ball tonight; they were not letting the other team have a single opening for a shot and stole all of their passes. They moved like a team and thought like a team and their well-practiced moves sent the opposing team to the locker room during half time with long faces. The opposing team was going to have to have some hell of a pep talk to get them roused and ready to face the Kohanna Boys' again. Ino didn't realize that Naruto could play so, so….so _well_. She'd honestly believed, like many others, that Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyugaa were the all-stars of the team and that they were the ones that carried the team to the play offs every year. Boy was she wrong! Of course Sasuke and Neji were phenomenal but Naruto held his own against them. He may be the underdog but he refused to sit in the shadows of his teammates, or in this case on the bench. He wasn't as methodical and calculating with his shots as Sasuke, nor was eloquent yet conservative with his moves like Neji. He was brash and hard, he fouled the other team twice, but there was an obvious talent that could not be over looked.

Ino had to literally drag Sakura to the basketball game with her, the pinkette was more into the after game victory party than the actual game. With promises of meeting Sasuke Uchiha thrown around and more than a few harsh words she finally got her friend to come along. That was the easy part of the mission. The hard part was now being the little bug in Sakura's ear, prodding her to see Naruto in a different light. To be honest the boy wasn't so bad, his loudness and antics grew on a person after a while, but Sakura was hell bent on hating the blonde until the end of time.

"Did you know Naruto was so good at basketball?" Ino asked her friend who was currently enamored with Sasuke who was pouring water on his head in an attempt to cool off.

He did look yummy but she was not to be distracted. She could have yummy time with Sasuke later.

"Huh?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Naruto. Did you know he could play so well?" Ino restated and Sakura shrugged.

"He's alright I guess but Sasuke carries the team." She replied apathetically and for some reason that rubbed Ino the wrong way.

"What do you know, you don't even play sports." Ino huffed and Sakura laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know enough. I am top of the class after all." Sakura bragged.

'_Yeah after Shikamaru and Hinata.'_ Ino thought but bit back her retort. Now was not the time to pick a fight with Sakura. She had to keep her cool.

"How about we make a bet, you know, since you're so smart and all." Ino said sweetly and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know I always win but sure why not?" Sakura agreed and Ino smirked.

"Okay if Naruto scores the final shot you have to kiss him. If Sasuke scores the winning shot I'll kiss Naruto!" Ino pronounced her proposition.

Sakura paled but quickly regained her composure. She was never one to back down from a challenge, Ino knew that perfectly well.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you have to wash your mouth out with soap." Sakura grinned and watched the rest of the half time show with new vigor.

Ino smiled to herself, she loved being right.

The game went on after the halftime show wrapped up and the opposing team trudged onto the court. It looked like that locker pep talk had been insufficient at picking up their spirits. Although no amount of pepping up would have stopped the decimation brought onto them by the Kohanna Boys. The game was drawing to a close and the clock was dwindling down to mere seconds. So far the ball had passed between Sasuke and Neji making shots and the rest of the team playing keep away. Ino was so tempted to bite her nails. Naruto had yet to steal the ball from his teammates and she could see her best friend sit straighter and straighter, looking like the cat that had swallowed the canary the whole time. She was never going to hear the end of this is Sakura won the bet.

Sasuke passed the ball across the court to Neji who passed it on to Kiba. The ball was intercepted by the other team who was making a last ditch effort to score at least one point in the game. Twelve seconds on the clock.

Okay nail biting time!

Neji tried intercepting the ball again but was blocked by one of the opposing team's players and he wasn't going to get out in time. Sasuke was on the far side of the court.

Ten seconds.

The crowd begins to count down with the clock. Naruto comes out from around the perimeter of the court and takes the player with the ball by surprise.

"_**Seven, Six"**_

He snatches the ball from between the player's legs and dribbles his way down the court towards the Kohanna hoop.

"_**Five, Four, Three"**_

He fakes out players from the other team and narrowly avoids an elbow to the face as he jumps for the hoop.

"_**Two, One!"**_

The buzzer screech is the signal that the game is over and Ino is on her feet screaming with the rest of the crowd as Naruto hangs from the rim with the largest smile on his face before hopping down. That was intense and exciting and Ino was happy she could let out the breath she'd been holding in. She knew Naruto would be able to do it. Why had she doubted him again? Ino was so occupied with cheering with the rest of the crowd that she almost missed Sakura elbowing her way down the stands to the court. _Almost_. Immediately she felt her stomach drop. Sakura was really going through with it! She hadn't meant for her to kiss him in front of all of these people! _In front of her_! Ino quickly elbowed her way through just like Sakura but she was too late in discouraging her determined friend from following through with their bet. She managed to make it to court side but Sakura was already nearing the boisterous boys who were steadily clapping Naruto on the back for his performance. The pinkette pushed her way through the wall of sweaty men until she made it to Naruto who looked flabbergasted to say the least. She grabbed his sweat drenched face, with a determination that only Sakura Haruno could possess, and kissed him square on the lips.

The Kohanna team cheered louder as well as the crowd but all Ino could hear was that annoying game buzzer in her ear. When they pulled apart Naruto still looked surprised but quickly picked Ino out of the crowd with his eyes. Blue met blue. One gaze was full of shock and the other confusion. This was going to be a long night…

_**CC Note**_**: so what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! The next two weeks are going to be hell weeks as I get ready for finals and pack up my dorm room so there might not be super-fast updates like before but still review so I know ya'll want more chapters! Wish me luck! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Not Together

_**CC Note:**_** Alrighty so juggling two jobs doesn't allow me the free time I need to update my stories regularly! But just because they're not on the regular doesn't mean that they won't be updated at all…just sporadically! So I now say thank you to all of the people who have stuck with me this long and send such great reviews! I hope this chapter sates a bit of the curiosity. Anywho enjoy the new chappie!**

**Not Together**

Ino mopped around outside on the back porch with the smokers at the party and tried to distract herself from feeling so sorry for herself as she nursed the trademarked red party cup that was halfway full of vodka and orange juice. Not only had Sakura been up under Naruto all night she could find neither hide nor hair of the ever elusive Sasuke Uchiha. She knew he had to be somewhere around this mad house she just couldn't figure out where. It frustrated her beyond belief that everyone, even loser Uzumaki, was able to shack up and she couldn't find a soul. She was sipping a bit on her drink when Neji Hyugaa approached her, a very serious expression etched across his finely chiseled features. While serious was a normal expression for the Hyugaa tonight it was laced with worry and this peaked the blonde's interest.

"Hey N-" Ino started but the frustrated boy cut her off.

"Have you seen Hinata?" Neji asked her, a no nonsense kind of guy as always. Ino pouted and flipped her hair over her shoulder. He was no fun.

"I haven't seen her all night. I didn't even know little Hinata was allowed at parties." Ino teased and laughed inwardly at Neji's frown. She always loved riling people up; it was what she was good at after all. "I'll help you look though."

Neji just shrugged and turned to make his way back inside. Ino followed right on his trail and was mildly amazed at how easily he was able to part the mass of sweaty hormonal bodies like the red sea. Out of the corner of her eye Ino saw Sakura grinding her ass up against Naruto, the boy visibly enjoying himself. Ino had to mentally restrain herself from going over and breaking them up but she stopped that mental train wreck. Why should she care about what those two did, wasn't the point of their whole alliance to get those two together? Well at least it was now Naruto's turn to make good on his end of the deal. The duo went upstairs to the less crowded portion of the party and as they turned down the hallway they found Sasuke Uchiha carrying a drunken Hinata Hyugaa in his arms. The girl was clutching his shirt and singing some kind of drunken sailor song. Ino looked cautiously up at Neji and scooted to the side a few inches. He was furious.

"What happened Uchiha." Neji didn't ask, he stated and while his voice was menacing it didn't seem to faze Sasuke at all.

"Some of the guys from the opposing team found their way in here I guess. One of them handed Hinata a spiked drink. I have yet to find the guy she described." Sasuke stated evenly.

Neji frowned as he processed all of the information. It was blatantly obvious he did not like this situation. Hinata stirred from her stupor a bit and smiled up at Sasuke.

"Uchiha niiiice!" Hinata slurred and, while it could have been a trick of the poor lighting, a flash of mirth crossed the cold Uchiha's features.

Neji made a move to remove his cousin from Sasuke's arms but as he did so the movement caused the petite girl to become nauseous. She promptly threw up all over Sasuke's basketball jersey and to everyone's surprise he didn't flinch a bit. He just kept a firmer grip on the girl.

"I'll take her to your car." He stated.

Ino trailed curiously behind the two basketball all-stars, perplexed as the why the cold Uchiha would show any amount of kindness towards the petite girl. It wasn't that she had anything against Hinata Hyugaa it was just odd to see Sasuke show any kind of emotion what so ever. When the girl was safely tucked into the back seat of Neji's car and the headlights had faded down the dark street Sasuke finally acknowledged her presence.

"What?" Sasuke asked curtly, he had never been one for nonsense.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you could be so sweet." Ino smirked. "Let's go get you a clean shirt."

Sasuke didn't nod. He didn't reply. He just followed her back inside of the house and allowed himself to be led up the stairs. Ino couldn't believe her luck; this night might not be so sucky after all. They were now going to be all alone with hopefully limited interruptions. She just had to turn on the charm and bam he'd be asking her to marry her by the end of the week! As she rummaged through a random closet for a shirt that might fit him, she heard a faint rustle behind her. When she turned around she found out exactly why all of the girls in the school drooled for him. His body was divine. His chest was thick and chiseled and it took all of her will power not to run her fingers over his delicious looking abs. Oh the perfection of the male body.

"H-here you go." Ino stammered a bit as she handed him a buttoned down white shirt.

He simply grabbed the shirt from her and slid the arms over shoulders.

"So you and the idiot?" Sasuke stated mildly the smooth rumble of his voice caused her to snap out of her stupor.

"What about him?" Ino asked sweetly as she shifted boldly over to him and help him button up some of the buttons he was having trouble with.

Sasuke grabbed her hands tightly in one of his own and she could feel her heart sporadically hammering inside of her chest. His eyes were full of malice and the angry was directed at her.

"If you hurt him you will regret it." He hissed and then roughly let go of her hands like she had burned him.

"I- I…WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Ino yelled at him. Who gave him the idea that she and that idiot were a couple? She would never stoop that low; she was Ino Yamanaka for Christ's sake! Sasuke only smirked as he rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to his elbows.

"Hn."

Right at that moment the door to the bedroom violently opened and in stumbled the blonde in question and her best friend. Both of them very falling over each other in their drunken stupor but the smiles plastered on their faces were evidence enough that they were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Neither seemed aware of the tense environment they had just entered into but Ino was grateful that they had stepped in. Naruto's smile grew wider as he threw one of his arms sloppily over Sasuke's broad shoulders.

"Heeeeeeey Bastard!" Naruto laughed and then Ino caught his eye. "INO! Oh Ino you're here!"

He swept her up into a back breaking hug that she'd become accustomed to getting from him. He spun her around and Ino couldn't help but smile at how silly he was being. When he set her down Ino peered over his shoulder to see Sakura glaring at her from across the room. She disentangled herself from Naruto and the boy didn't seem to mind too much. He kissed her forehead and then ruffled her hair before turning his attention back to Sakura who looked almost murderous.

"C'mon Sakura this room's taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakennnnnnnnnn!" Naruto laughed hysterically at his own joke as he led Sakura out of the room.

Ino suddenly became extremely fascinated with her shoes, her favorite pair of red peep toe pumps that miraculously managed to stay scuff free the entire night. She would trade these shoes and much _much _more to become invisible right now.

"Not together my ass." Sasuke snorted and then took his leave from the leggy blonde.

_**CC Note**_**: So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Give me feedback as to how you think about Ino's character, I want to get her just right and I hope I'm going about it in a good way. Anywho the next chapter will be up when I can get it up but lovely reviews always make me write faster!**


	5. Morning After

_**CC Note:**_** So I finally found some time to write this morning and I present to you the newest chapter of BFBF hot off the press! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**The Morning After**

The morning after fiercely ripped through Konohana and its younger inhabitants like a tidal wave. Everyone awoke different but none were happy, it was as if the high energy of the party had sapped away all of their merriment and left behind empty husks of teenagers.

Hinata Hyuga awoke to a bathroom that was more than a little crowded as she lifted her sticky cheek from the rim of the toilet bowl. To her left she could hear the soft snores of Kiba and his mischievous dog Akamaru who were curled up in her bathtub with her little sister Hanabi. A slight turn of her head to the right and Shino was crouched in the corner by the sink, his glasses askew, and Neji was at her feet. In his limp hand was a bottle of unopened water which she suspected was for her whenever she came out of her vomiting stupor. Hinata sniffed a bit, her cousin was always looking out for her. Her head was pounding incessantly and while she felt a bit of her heart swell with happiness at all of the people in the bathroom, it still didn't cure the emptiness in her chest. Fresh tears of remembrance welled up in the corners of her eyes and her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. Why? After all of these years why? She knew deep down that Sakura had no interest in Naruto until now…..why now?

Hinata never missed a game, not one, she was always there to cheer Naruto and her cousin on whether they won or lost. The unexpected yet heated kiss between Naruto and Sakura at the end of the game was like a knife to her heart. How many times had she herself fantasized about a victory kiss between her and the energetic blonde? What was Sakura even doing at the game in the first place, the pinkette had never taken an interest in the games before so why now? Why now? After the game everything was a blur, all she knew was that she'd gotten drunk beyond belief as she watched Naruto and Sakura publically enjoy themselves on the crowded dance floor. She had admired Naruto from afar for years, her admiration had turned into a crush and that crush she had fostered and nursed in her heart until she was sure it had become something more. She abhorred the fact that she hadn't acted sooner…she hated that she was so weak…..

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whimpered softly to herself.

Naruto grunted as the sunlight filtered in through his blinds and woke him. He rolled over onto his side, he expected to touch another person but all he was met with was air. Cold sheets. Sheets so cold it was evident that the body that was supposed to be next to him had been gone for quite some time. Last night had to be the highlight of his year; he got the girl of his dreams and scored the winning shot for his team. The night couldn't have gotten better but it did. Last night he and Sakura slipped from the raucous of the after party and made their way drunkenly back to his house which luckily wasn't too far away. Sakura attacked him passionately as soon as the front door shut behind them, her kisses were scorching hot and her body aroused a monster in his chest.

One thing led to another and they had sex. Of course it wasn't everything the guys in the locker room had made it out to be, there were no fireworks or crazy positions. There was heat, and sweat, and sloppy kisses. It was fun but where was Sakura now? He roughly rubbed his eyes and forced himself to sit up right. He was sure she was by his side when he had fallen asleep after their encounter. Maybe she had somewhere to be Sunday morning…like church or some volunteer work. Naruto sighed as he fell back on his bed, for some reason he didn't feel right the morning after. Something felt wrong on many different levels. Speaking of wrong something was off last night about Ino, she hadn't been her usual confident self. The blonde girl had only made an appearance once that night and it had been with Sasuke. She did not look happy to be in the raven's presence. Looking back she seemed unnerved. At the time he'd paid attention to nothing else but Sakura and his own hormones in his drunken state but now it looked like there was a mess to clean up.

Naruto rolled off his bed and clenched his eyes shut as the drastic change in position brought along with it a bout of momentary dizziness. He had to find Ino today and figure out what exactly happened to her last night; it would really suck if she had gotten hurt or anything. The thought of any threat to her wellbeing put him in an unexplainable bad mood. In all of his fretting about Ino he'd forgotten about his empty bed and missed the balled up pink panties lying in the opposite corner of the room.

Sasuke Uchiha was an early riser. He rose with the sun and fell asleep well after midnight. It was his routine and he never deviated from it for any reason. This morning he found himself in the same routine as every morning. He ate breakfast, worked out, showered, and studied. He accomplished all of these tasks by the time the clock struck one in the afternoon, a time he knew his fellow classmates would be rousing from their beds and reliving their drunken adventures from the night before. Sasuke wasn't a drinker, it wasn't that he looked down upon drinking it was just that he enjoyed being in control. He liked having the upper hand and being in control of everything he had power over. That power kept him away from liquor. As he leaned back in his chair his mind drifted off to a certain Hyugaa. Hinata Hyugaa to be precise.

The raven haired girl perplexed him. She was at the top of the class with Shikamaru but she was a complete idiot. Her idiocy amused him. She was an idiot for letting the fact that Naruto and Sakura were 'together' now unnerve her so much that she allowed herself to be subjected to the whims of a random person at the party. If he hadn't have stumbled upon them in that room together he was sure the Hyugaa heiress wouldn't be as innocent as everyone thought she was. Sasuke beat the pulp out of the guy, not because of honor or of some loyalty of the girl. He did so because he wanted to, and it gave him an excuse to get his hands dirty. The heiress was so out of it by the time he was finished he was sure that the girl wouldn't remember a moment of what had just transpired before her. She was….amusing…. Sasuke was curious to see as to how her morning after was going and how she was dealing with grief of a lost love. The raven scoffed a bit and smirked at the thought. Lost love, it was more like a lost cause. Sasuke Uchiha never loved nor did he allow himself the opportunity to feel such an emotion for another person. Hinata Hyugaa was a prime example of why love was an unnecessary and weakening emotion. It put another person in control of you and Sasuke was not about to lose his control.

Ino felt like she'd been hit by a freight train. Wait, make that _several_ freight trains and a car. Her head was the inside of her skull and her neighbor had decided that now was the best time to cut their grass. She felt like throwing a rock at the wannabe landscaper but that would mean effort she didn't feel like exerting. After her embarrassing incident with Sasuke Uchiha she drowned her sorrows in a red solo cup. Taking pity on her Shikamaru had dragged her sorry ass home, all the while complaining about how troublesome she was. The lazy genius was now in the kitchen watching Chouji make breakfast which would probably turn out delicious but be more food than any of them could eat. Ino rolled over onto her side, she was glad her father and mother were away for their second honey moon, she would have had hell to pay if her parents had been witness to how she'd entered the house last night.

Last night. Last night sucked and the morning after sucked more. She knew that she shouldn't let the goings on between Naruto and Sakura get to her but they did. Why? Why should she care about what that dumb blonde does? A knock to her window caught her attention. There was the stupid, infuriating blonde himself waving at her from the tree branch he was precariously perched on. Dammit she'd thought him up. Ino scrambled out of her bed and quickly unlatched her window so that the stupid boy didn't fall to his death. She didn't want his blood to sully her front yard. Naruto pushed himself through the opening and before he got a chance to catch himself he fell into Ino and they landed in a pile on the floor with a loud thud. Blue met blue. Naruto broke his gaze from her eyes and they wandered down to her body. Her breasts looked soft and were more than ample and her shirt rose up to give him a good look at her flat, toned stomach. Where he expected to see pants there weren't any. Instead she wore a lacey sky blue thong. He slipped his finger under one side of the flimsy undergarment and smirked.

"You're right, you don't wear granny panties." Naruto chuckled huskily and before Ino got the chance to retort the door to her room swung open.

Both of them looked up to see an unsurprised Shikamaru standing in the door way with his arms crossed tight over his chest.

"Troublesome."

_**CC Note**_**: ooooooooooooo So the plot now thickens! I know not much happened in this chapter but I felt it gives more insight into the characters and the plot so therefore I see it as necessary. Tell me what you think and while many may feel this is a very predictable story I promise you it isn't! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review!**


End file.
